Always the Tone of Surprise
by HOGWARTS-TARDIS-GAMES-FANDOM
Summary: You are happily invited to the wedding of, Hermione Jean Granger and Ron Bilius Weasley, on the 2nd May 2002, Please RSVP by April 10th, hope to see you there, Love Ron and Hermione


_Announcing the engagement of_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger announced their engagement as of Feb 14, 2002._

_The pair have been best friends for almost 11 years and romantically involved for almost four years. They are well known as the two best friends of Harry Potter, who helped him defeat Voldemort in the great battle. Ronald Weasley is the youngest son of Molly and Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger is the only daughter of Hugo and Jean Granger. The date is set for May 2nd, 2002. Four years after Lord Voldemorts defeat._

_Signed Rita Skeeter_

_._

_._

_._

_You are happily invited to the wedding of_

_Hermione Jean Granger and Ron Bilius Weasley_

_on the 2nd May 2002_

_Please RSVP by April 10th_

_hope to see you there_

_Love Ron and Hermione_

It had been four years since the second wizarding war came to an end. Four years filled with Love, heartache and depression. In those four years there was weddings, funerals and children being born and Ron & Hermione were the second last couple in the weasleys family to get married. Bill and Fleur had beat everyone to it and got married before the war, Harry and Ginny came in second, getting married after a year of being back in each-others arms. George came next, getting married to Angelina Johnson in 2000. Some may see that as unhealthy, due to the circumstances surrounding there relationship and the fact that she was his dead twins ex girlfriend but at least they were happy, so Molly reluctantly bit her tongue and decided things were best left unsaid. Percy was still to make it down the isle, he was with a muggleborn named Audrey but at least he was closer at actually becoming married unlike Charlie who was most likely to get married to a Hungarian horn-tail than an actual person.

Ginnys eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. She had stayed with Hermione at Hermiones parents home for the night due to the fact that the Bride and Groom aren't supposed to see eachother until the big day. Ginny thought it was a ridiculous muggle tradition but didn't want to share these thoughts with Hermione who was already nervous as it is.

Ginny slipped out of bed and left the guest bedroom, going to wake up the bride to be but as it appears she already seemed to be awake.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY" Hermione came bounding out of her room, slipping over a rug and came crashing to the floor. Ginny ran over to help her up just as Mr and Mrs Granger came rushing up the stair's to see what all the commotion was about.

Hermione jumped back up onto her feet and still kept on grinning like a Chester cat. "I think i sprained my ankle" she gentle touched her ankle before shouting out. "But i don't care, cause today's my wedding day" Hermione ran into the bathroom ignoring the funny looks she was getting.

"I've never seen her this excited" Mr Granger said with surprise as Mrs Granger clapped her hands and beamed at the spot where her daughter had just left. "My baby girls getting married" she sighed before turning to Ginny. "Ginny, when will your mum and sister in laws arrive"

"Should be soon" Ginny told them. "Luna will also be arriving shortly"

"Also there's another thing we want to ask" Mrs Granger told her. Ginny could tell it was important, so she stayed rooted to the spot.

"There will be magic folk there, have your family told them not to use Magic in a muggle ceremony"

Ginny smiled reassuringly. "Of course. We have warned them about the Muggles being present, they agreed to not use magic at the ceremony but the reception will be in the wizarding world."

Ginny happily walked downstairs followed by Mr and Mrs Granger. Once in the kitchen, Mr and Mrs Granger almost jumped out of there skin when they saw a few new faces sat at the kitchen table.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here" Ginny said giving each woman a hug.

Sat at the kitchen table, there was Angelina, Fleur, Audrey, Molly and Luna.

"So where's the soon to be Mrs Weasley" teased Angelina who was holding a bag of what Ginny could only imagine to be make up and hair products.

Ginny was about to answer when Hermione came rushing in, her wand pointing at her hair as if trying to stop the frizzy mess that was on top of her head.

"Hermione, dear whatever are you doing" Mrs Granger asked worried for her daughters sanity.

"My hairs to frizzy" Hermione usually never really worried about her appearance but today was a different story, she had to look beautiful even if it was for today.

"Don't worry dear" Molly told her as she guided her soon to be daughter in law to the kitchen table. "Have some breakfast and we will see what we can do about your hair" Molly looked pointedly at Angelina who was now rummaging through her bag, with her wand gripped tightly in her hand.

...

"Harry, i feel sick" Ron said as he walked into the kitchen of the burrow where Arthur, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Harry were sat. Ron was turning paler by the second.

"It's only nerves" Harry told him as Ron sat at the table, tucking into his breakfast that Arthur had made for him.

Arthur seemed to be in good spirits ever sense Ron and Hermione had told him that they were having a muggle wedding.

"Our little Ronnikins is all grown up" George cooed, grinning mischievously at him. Charlie chuckled at George but Bill and Percy seemed concerned.

"Don't make him even more nervous" scolded Percy before Bill continued, turning to Ron. "Ignore him, he's a git."

"I've been ignoring him all my life" Ron muttered as he looked up and noticed how quiet George had suddenly got. It was the fourth year anniversary of the Battle of hogwarts, four years without Fred.

"Fred would of wanted to see this" George suddenly said, ignoring the fact that everyone had gone suddenly quiet. "He would of loved to take the piss out of you and make you through up due to nerves" Georges face broke into a grin as he imagined his late twins antics.

Ron's nerves suddenly went away as he spoke with a sincere voice. "We will still set fireworks into the sky seconds before midnight like we always do"

Arthur decided it best to speak now. If he didn't, he was sure he would burst. "Ron I'm so proud of you"

Ron turned his head to look at his father with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm so proud of you for being with Hermione, a muggle born. I have dreamed of someone in the family to have a muggle ceremony and i thought this day would never come" to say that Arthur was happy was an understatement, he was over joyed.

"Have you written your vows" asked Harry. Ron nodded, his face turning paler. He had to say what he felt for Hermione in front of everyone. He was sure that this was going to be embarrassing.

...

Hermione was sat in her bedroom, her wedding gown hanged up on her door. Angelina and Audrey stood behind her fixing her bushy hair, Luna slapping some face potion on hermiones face, Ginny and Fleur were setting out the make up and Molly was downstairs talking to Hugo and Jean Granger.

"Hermione why don't you just leave your hair as it is" Audrey suggested. Audrey had became a good friend of Hermiones. Truthfully Hermione had been really nice to her when she started dating Percy. Molly had been nice too but Audrey always felt that the rest of the family was just waiting for her and Percy to split up some how.

"What" Hermione gasped like it was the most stupidest idea ever.

"Maybe add a head piece or something" Angelina said as she brushed Hermiones bushy hair. "Ron really doesn't care what you look like as long as you turn up"

"B-but" Hermione stuttered "The wedding pictures"

"Hermiones honestly, you could turn up in a paper bag and he would still love you" Ginny said. "You're wearing a veal anyway"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was going to see what she looked like first before judging it.

Luna finished with the Potion on Hermiones face, admiring the fact that her face was now glowing. Hermione suddenly felt the nerves erupt in her stomach. She couldn't help but think about Ron and how he might do a runner. She barley noticed that Ginny and Fleur had started on her make up.

"You will look gorgeous Hermione" Fleur told her. Her French accent still being heard through the English dialogue.

...

"I can't find Ron" Harry came rushing down the stair's in a panic. Arthur jumped up abruptly, the kitchen table almost flying across the room.

"What do you mean you can't find Ron" Bill asked from where he was sat. Harry could see that he was trying to be calm.

"I went up to see if he was in his dress robes and i can't find him" Harry was having a panic attack. He knew that if Ron didn't turn up then an angry Hermione would have both there arses.

Arthur's face suddenly softened in realization. "I think i know where he will be and George too for that matter" Arthur headed towards the door in search for his sons.

Ron was sat on the grass up a hill from where the burrow was located, staring at Fred's name engraved on a piece of stone. George sat beside him, both sat in silence.

"I wish he was here too see me get married" Ron sighed. George patted him on the back for comfort. "Me too"

"There you two are" Arthur came trudging up the Hill, feeling exhausted already. Ron and George turned towards him. "Ron, you need to get in your robes"

Ron nodded and stood up without arguing. The three of them headed back to the burrow to get ready for the big day ahead.

...

Hermione came out of the bathroom in her wedding dress. She still needed to look in the long length mirror to find out how her make up and hair looked. Her white strapless sweetheart wedding dress fitted at the bodice and has a waistline that leads to a full skirt like a ball gown with a Basque waist and a court train.

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly walked down the stair's, holding onto her train as she made her way into the living room where all the females sat.

When Molly saw her soon to be daughter in law, it brought tears to her eyes. She gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she made her way towards her. Jean had stood up and rushed over to where her daughter stood.

"Oh Hermione you look beautiful" Molly sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Ginny, Angelina, Audrey, Luna and Fleur walked over engulfing her in a hug.

"Oh my baby's so grown up" Jean said whipping away a few tears that threatened to fall down her face.

Hugo Granger was the last to examine how beautiful his daughter looked. He had to quickly hide his face, not wanting to cry in front of his daughter. The same daughter who had stood on his toes when she was three and he waltzed her around the room.

Hermione picked up her wand from the table and conjured up a full length mirror and began to stare at herself, noticing how her bushy hair had been tamed a tiny bit but was still a bit curly and a lot less bushy. Her make up wasn't over the top and not under done, it was perfect. Hermione admired her figure in her dress and felt like crying with happiness.

"Well, did we do good" Luna asked in her usual dreamy voice Hermione spun around, beaming from ear to ear. "You did really good"

"The limo will be here shortly"

Hermiones head snapped towards her mother with a frown. "You got me a limo"

"What's a limo" asked Ginny.

"A really long car" Hermione told her before turning back to her mother. "You really didn't need to"

"Oh no, anything for my baby" Jean smiled. "Anyway this will be your only wedding you are going to have, best make the most of it"

Hermione turned towards her father waiting for a sign of approval. "How do i look dad" Hermione knew that her dad loved Ron like his own son and knew that he made her happy but every dad felt heartbroken when they give away there daughter at their wedding.

"Beautiful, hunny" Hugo watched as Hermione let out a shriek of excitement and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around his daughter. Remembering when she was just a little girl reading fairy-tales of Princess's and there happily ever after. Now it was her turn for a happily ever after.

Hermione looked at Fleur, Ginny, Audrey, Angelina and Luna who were already in there dresses. Ginny as a maid of honour and Luna, Fleur, Angelina and Audrey as bridesmaids.

"Is Bill bringing Victorie over" Hermione asked Fleur. It was Victories 3rd Birthday today and she was meant to be the flower girl.

"Oh no, he's taking her to the church and waiting for us." Fleur told her as there was a loud horn sounding from outside startling Ginny.

"What the bloody hell was that"

"The Limo" Jean smiled as she headed towards the door.

"Ready to become Mrs Weasley" Molly asked with a glint in her eye. Hermione nodded, she couldn't wait to be part of the family that had the biggest hearts in the wizarding world.

"We will meet you at the church Hermione" Ginny said as she took out her wand.

"Thank you" Hermione watched Ginny Luna, Angelina, Audrey and Fleur apparate away. Molly rested a comforting hand on Hermiones shoulder before she apparated Home to see her youngest son.

"Here we go" Jean opened the door and the family piled out, heading towards the limo. Hermione ignored the looks of the neighbours who were staring at her in awe as she got into the White outstretched Limo.

...

Ron stared at his robes in the mirror, his nerves coming back to him. What if Hermione realizes she deserves someone better, what if she realises she wants Viktor Krum, what if she wants- "RON!"

Ron gulped it was now or never. A grin edged across his lips as he remembered saying those exact words after finally kissing Hermione after years of sexual tension and feelings developing.

He made his way out of his old Attic bedroom. He couldn't wait till after the wedding, he and Hermione could go back to there Cottage in the village near by.

Ron got to the bottom of the stair's, quickly noticing his mum who seemed to be rushing the men about. Bill had already apparated to the church with Victorie who was in a beautiful red flower girl dress.

"Hows Hermione" Ron asked hoping that she was as nerves as he was.

"She's fine, nervous but fine" Molly assured him. Ron let out a breath he had been holding in for what seemed like hours.

Harry came rushing into the room, his wand sticking out of his pocket. "It's time for you to get married. George and your dad have just apparated to the church along with Charlie"

Ron's breath hitched. It was time. Molly brushed Ron's shoulders trying to get the speck of dirt off of him. She then proceeded to lick her thumb and rub his cheek.

"Mum" Ron complained moving backwards to try and get away from his mums wet thumb.

"You don't want to look messy" scolded Molly as she proceeded to try again. Harry stifled his laughter as Molly finally caught Ron and scrubbed at his face with her thumb.

"I wonder if every 22 year old gets treated like this" scowled Ron as Molly finished scrubbing at his face.

"Now, are we all ready"

Ron and Harry both nodded as molly took out her own wand. "Lets get you married"

And with a few swishes with there wands, they were gone with a pop.

...

The Limo came to a stop outside a church in great Britain. Hermione looked out the car window, seeing George, Bill, Percy and Charlie waiting outside with , Fleur, Ginny, Luna, Angelina, Audrey and Victorie.

George saw the Limo and he smiled broadly when Hugo opened the car door for her. Hermione got out, kissed her mother on the cheek before watching her enter the church. She wondered if Ron was as nervous as she was.

Hugo Granger nodded at the men stood outside the church who knew it was time for the grooms men to walk down the aisle with the bridesmaids. Bill placed Victorie in Ginnys arms and intertwined his arm with Fleur. George intertwined his arm with Angelina. Percy intertwined his arm with Audrey and Charlie intertwined his arm with Luna. The five pairs walked into the church in rows leaving Ginny to place Victorie down and walk in after them as the maid of Honour.

Victorie smiled once she saw her aunt Hermione. Hermione bent down and kissed the little girls tiny nose. "Pwetty" Victorie touched the white dress in awe. Hermione smiled at how cute this little strawberry blonde girl was. "Are you ready to be very pretty" Hermione asked holding out a basket of rose petals for Victorie.

Victorie took the basket and giggled as she took a hand full of rose petals, loving the feeling of them.

"Now remember Vicky, you just through these in the air as you walk down towards your uncle Ron and go and stand by your mummy, can you do that"

Victorie pretended to think about it before nodding excitedly. "Now you go in first, i'll be right behind you"

"Pinky promise" Pouted the 3 year old putting out her small Pinky. Hermione intertwined her pinky with hers. "I promise"

Victorie headed towards the church doors as Hermione turned towards her father who was grinning. "You're a natural"

"Nonsense" Hermione tutted. "Kids are easy if you have lived with one for so long" Hermione told him not quite sure if he understood the reference she was making about Ron.

"Ready" Hugo asked as Hermione intertwined there arms together.

"Ready" Hermione nodded taking one last breath before nodding at Victorie who was stood by the church doors. Seeing her aunt nod, Victorie took that as a sign to enter the church, holding the basket filled with rose petals as the brides theme came on.

Hermione and Hugo followed Victorie, watching as she threw the petals gracefully at either side of her. Hermione walked in with her dad and saw Ron stood at the bottom of the aisle looking rather pale with Harry beside him. Hermione couldn't stop smiling as she saw alot of witches and wizards present to attend there special day. She knew that many if not all of them were itching to use magic.

Hermione turned towards the Weasley family as she continued to walk down the aisle at a slow pace with her dad trying not to trip over her dress and make a fool of herself. Hermione tried to hold in her giggles at the look on Arthur Weasleys face. He looked so excited to finally be at a muggle wedding, he was watching the organ player with fascination as if it was the most amazing invention in the world.

Victorie came to a stop at the bottom of the aisle. The basket empty and she headed towards Fleur who was stood with the rest of the bridesmaids and Ginny (The maid of honour). Fleur picked her up and watched Hermione come to a stop at the bottom of the isle and kiss her dads cheek before going to stand opposite of Ron.

Ron was looking at her in shock at how beautiful she looked as everyone took a seat.

Hermione noticed Ron looking at her starstruck which cause Hermione to blush and take his hands in hers. She mouthed _'I love you'_ in which he mouthed the same words to her.

_"Dear Friends and Family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of eachother has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife"_

Hermione heard the sound of her mother and Mrs weasley sobbing uncontrollably at this beautiful moment. She saw Ron's ears turn red and could tell that he was extremely nervous. She took one hand from his and rested it on his cheek. Telling him with her eyes that everything is fine. Finally feeling Ron relax, she slipped the hand that had been resting on his cheek back into his hand.

_"Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger, today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Threw your partnership, triumph over the challenges in your path. Threw the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home"_

At the vicars words of love, there was not a dry eye in the church. Hermione was sure she had even spotted Kingsley crying from the back of the church.

_"Now they have written there own vows"_ The Vicar turned to Ron. Ron who had memorized his vows off by heart began to speak.

"You are the most Beautiful, smart and generous person i have ever known, and i promise, always to respect you and love you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, i will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you Hermione Jean Granger to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." Harry gave him the ring and Ron began to slide the ring onto her finger as he said "I Ronald Bilius Weasley give you Hermione Jean Granger this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you" the ring slid of Hermiones finger perfectly.

She could hear Mrs weasley sobbing loudly and George muttering something about Ron being a sappy git.

_"Now you Hermione"_ The vicar turned towards Hermione who took a deep breath and began to say her vows,

"Ron, you are my best friend, from the moment i first saw you, i knew that you would mean more to me some how. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honouring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow. I take you Ronald Bilius Weasley to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." Ginny gave Hermione the wedding band. She began to push it onto his finger as she spoke. " I Hermione Jean Granger give you Ronald Bilius Weasley this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you" She slid the rig on his finger and felt her mothers giddiness at the scene playing in front of her.

_"And now, by the power vested in me, i hereby pronounce you Husband and wife"_ The Vicar turned to ron. _"You may Kiss the bride"_

Ron grinned, his favourite part. He stepped forward, crashing his lips onto Hermiones. Ron's rather large hand rested against the small of Hermiones back as they kissed passionately in front of there family and friends. They both could hear Applauding and George whistling at them. Ron finally pulled back from Hermione, his hand still rested against her back. "I love you" Ron whispered. Hermione gently leaned forward and kissed him one last time before saying. "I love you so much and more"

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, i present to you, for the first time Mr and Mrs Ronald Weasley"_ The vicar proceeded to clap. There was cheers and clapping. Molly Weasley was in tears of happiness. She, like many others who knew the happy couple, didn't think they would ever get to this day.

The reception was at the burrow in the tent that had held Bill and Fleurs wedding in 1997. It looked exactly like it had looked for Bill and Fleurs wedding reception except with a difference. The walls were removed, so that the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside could be seen. A dance floor was formed, along with tables, and waiters entered with trays of beverages and food as the band began to play music. The difference was that instead of pretty balloons, there was while orbs floating around the room. The white, glowing orbs represents that ball of light that had touched Ron's heart. Only Harry, Ron and Hermione knew what that meant while everyone else thought it was a pretty decoration.

Ron felt his ears turn red as he knew that the most dreading part of the night was coming up. The dancing. Ron tightened his hold of Hermiones hand as she admired the decorations from afar. "Balls of Light Ron"

"Thought it would be a pretty touch" he teased.

"You are my very own ball of light" Hermione whispered, leaning up on her tip toes to share there second kiss as Husband and Wife. The Family and friends had started to form a circle around Ron and Hermione on the middle of the dance floor.

"I can't dance" Ron whispered, the tips of his ears going redder than his hair.

"You danced at Bill and Fleurs wedding"

"Yes, Badly" Ron bit back and Hermione didn't have time to argue, not that she wanted to.

"Come on, just keep your eyes on me" Hermiones whispered, pulling her and Ron's hand up in the air, level with Hermiones head. "Take a breath" she said in a hushed tone as music began to play. "Just listen to the music" she said as he pulled her close and she took one step back with him taking one step forward to the slow wizarding music that played in the background. Ron's Right hand was placed on her shoulder blade with his left hand locked in Hermione Right hand, in the air and level with her head. Hermione left hand had made contact with his shoulder as they took there first dance.

The two waltzed as Hermione whispered words of comfort in his ear till he got the hang of it. The sounds of cheering and awing was drowned out as they focused there attention on eachother. The waltz got faster and Ron found himself lifting Hermione up in an elegant manner. His hand still locked in Hermiones hand and his other hand still on her shoulder blade. In the air, Hermiones right leg tucked under her left leg and once he put her down, the two still waltzed around. Keeping in time with the music. He lifted her up once more in the same manner and once her feet touched the ground once more, he spun her around. The sound of wolf Whistles didn't even distract the two lovers as they continued to dance like they had been practising months before.

By the time the song was coming to an end, Hermiones arms found there way around his Neck and Ron's right arm, wrapped protectively around her back. Dipping her down in a slow manner, in time to the music. He brought her back up and there eyes met as the music ended.

"I just danced" Ron stared at Hermione in bewilderment. Sure he had tripped up a little bit when the song had started playing but he had actually danced pretty well for someone with two left feet.

"Always the tone of surprise" Hermione voice was teasing as she brought him into the third kiss of the day and it most certainly wasn't the last.

Five minutes before midnight, George had pulled Ron aside and the two disappeared out of the tent. They were gone for just four minutes before George came back in, alerting everyone that they should make there way outside for the grand finale. Mr and Mrs Granger looked at Hermione in question as she picked up the train of her dress and followed everyone outside. Ron was stood, lighting a firework in his hand before Throwing the firework up in the air. It made a whizzing sound before combusting in the air. George followed soon after, both brothers throwing fireworks into the air in remembrance of Fred. Everyone sat back enjoying the show. Hermione slowly walked over to Ron, taking a firework out of his hand and lightening it herself. Throwing it high in the air and enjoying the colours that exploded in the night sky. Ron pulled her close to him as the two and George finished the box of fireworks. The colours lightening up the night sky in a beautiful way that Fred would of loved.

Ron found himself remembering what Fred had once told him at Bill and Fleurs wedding ""_When I get married, I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I'll put a full body-bind curse on Mum until it's all over._" Fred Weasley the only one that would never see his own wedding and it brought Tears to Ron's eyes, George must of remembered the same thing as he too began to spill tears from his eyes. Hermione leaned up, kissing the tears away from his eye lids as they stared up, feeling like they were each in a daydream.

Ron could just hear a voice of what sounded like his late brother, whispering in his ear. _"I bet Ten galleons that you would end up marrying Granger, Percy disagreed. Looks like i won" _Ron laughed as the voice faded away. "Bye Fred"

_Authors Note: This took months to complete, im finally glad i finished it because i wont be able to post any of my series tonight, so i thought i would post this very long One-shot of Ron and Hermiones wedding. Review and Enjoy._


End file.
